moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Hilary's Adventure in Wonderland
About Trivia Cast #Ariel Winter as Hilary #Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit #Bill Farmer as Pluto/Goofy #Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse #Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck #Corey Burton as Professor Von Drake/Dale #Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse #Jim Cummings as Pete #April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow #Tress MacNeille as Chip/Daisy Duck Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary looking out the window, until she sees a bunny rabbit hop past her.) *Hilary: "Huh." *White Rabbit: "Oh. I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date." *Hilary: "Oh. A White Rabbit. I wonder what he's doing here." *White Rabbit: "No time to say, hello, goodbye. I'm late. I'm late. I'm late." (The White Rabbit went through that mouse hole.) *Hilary: "Oh no! The White Rabbit went into that mouse hole and it goes all the way to the Magical Enchanted Library. I have to follow him." (Hilary grabs her Mickey Mouse Emblem and rushes to the mouse hole.) *Hilary: "And it's a good thing I read that part where Alice drank a magic potion that makes her small. And it's a good thing my necklace gave me the power to shrink. So, I wish to be small." (Hilary shrinks down and hurries through the mouse hole. Then, Hilary places the Mickey Mouse Emblem in place and the doors open and it reveals the White Hare right inside.) *Hilary: "Um. Hi, White Rabbit! I knew I'd find you." *White Rabbit: "Why were you following me." *Hilary: "I think a better question would be why have you hurried off to the Magical Enchanted Library." *White Rabbit: "Because, I'm late. I'm late." *Hilary: "Hold on. Before you run off in a hurry, I want to see which story I'll finished today." *White Rabbit: "Okay. But, don't dawdle now. We're overdue. I have to hurry." (Hilary's necklace glows and a book flies out and lands on a magic pedestal.) *Hilary: "Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland? Is that story kind of similar to Alice in Wonderland." *White Rabbit: "How interesting." (The book flies into the magical storytelling device and it reviews the story.) *Voice: "From the inspirational classical story and movie, Alice in Wonderland features a young girl named Alice who stumbles upon a magical world called Wonderland. While visiting there, she meets the White Rabbit, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, has a tea party with the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, the Cheshire Cat and plays croquet with the Queen of Hearts." *White Rabbit: "Huh. No wonder why Wonderland is the most magical place to be." *Hilary: "And the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse is the perfect and magical place to be too. I mean, it's my most favorite place ever. I get to visit Mickey everyday. I wonder what's going to happen next to my friend, Mickey." *Voice: "But, one day at the Clubhouse, it was a special day, it was Daisy's birthday. And Donald has bought Daisy a cuckoo cock for her surprise party. In fact, this party was going to take place around dinner time at 6:00." *Hilary: "This is probably the part where the Cuckoo Bird flies away." *Voice: "But, then, Cuckoo the Cuckoo Bird flies away. And Mickey and Donald only have 3 hours to find it. And time's running out." (The scene fades.) *Hilary: "I have to help Mickey and Donald find Cuckoo the Cuckoo Bird and give this story a happy ending. Only how do I get to the Clubhouse." *White Rabbit: "I'll leave behind a trail of golden hour glass sand. It'll lead you to a magic tree that has a rabbit hole. It'll take you to the Clubhouse in no time. And speaking of time, I have to go. I'm late!" *Hilary: "Wait! Come back! Oh, Mr Rabbit! Wait! Please!" (The White Rabbit went through a spiral slide down to the ground.) *Hilary: "I better follow him to that rabbit hole!" (Hilary climbs aboard the elevator and the elevator flies near to a tree where the White Rabbit has told Hilary that the rabbit hole will take her to the Clubhouse.) *Hilary: "Um. Are you sure this is the right place that will take me to the Clubhouse, Mr Rabbit." *White Rabbit: "Yep! I'm absolutely definitely positively sure. But, I have to go now. I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" (The White Rabbit removes some leaves and falls in the hole.) *White Rabbit: "Whoa! Help!" *Hilary: (Gasps)"Mr Rabbit!" (Me Rabbit was hanging on to a tree root.) *White Rabbit: "Oh. Dear me!" *Hilary: "Mr Rabbit! Hang on, sir! I'll get you out of...Here!" (Hilary leans too far of the edge to reach the White Rabbit and she falls in the hole. And then, a magic mirror appears and Hilary goes through it and she landed behind the front door of the inside of the Clubhouse.) *Hilary: "Huh. I guess the White Rabbit was right all along, Kipper. That rabbit hole really did brought me to the Clubhouse. And I read somewhere that Alice followed the White Rabbit and she fell down a hole trying to follow him and Alice ended up in Wonderland. Just like when I end up at the Clubhouse with magic. But, speaking of magic, I think someone's missing here." *White Rabbit: "Who's missing, my dear girl?" *Hilary: "My very best friend, Mickey Mouse." (Hilary stood up and brushed the dirt and dust off her dress.) *Hilary: "Hmm. Mickey is supposed to be here to meet us. Gee. Uh. I wonder where he could be. I mean, he has to be around here somewhere." (But, then Hilary finds something or someone else. Someone that looks familiar. Hilary knew it has to be Mickey's dog pal, Pluto.) *Hilary: "Uh, Pluto. By any chance you seen Mickey anywhere today?" (Pluto shrugged.) *Hilary: "He just has to be here. I'm sure of it." *White Rabbit: (Gasps)"Oh, my fur and whiskers. He must be running a little bit late." *Hilary: "Hmm. If only we could..." (Before Hilary can think of a way, they hear Mickey as he comes down the slide.) *Mickey: "Whee! Oh(Giggles)." *Hilary: "Mickey! There you are, Mickey!" *Pluto: (Barks). *Mickey: "Aww, Pluto. I'm excited to see you. And you too. Welcome to our Clubhouse!" *Hilary: "It's so great to see you! I was starting to get worried. But, it's great to see you again!" (Suddenly, the doorbell rings.) *Donald: "Mickey! Let me in! Let me in!" *Mickey: "Now, who do you suppose that is?" *Hilary: "It's our friend, Donald!" *Donald: "C'mon, Mickey! Open up! Let me in!" (A handy helper opens the door and Donald hurries inside.) *Donald: "Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" *Mickey: "Hiya, Donald!" *Donald: "Mickey! Look what I got." *Mickey: "Ooh. A present for me." *Donald: "No, no, no. It's a present for Daisy. Today is her birthday." *Mickey: "That's right. I almost forgot. Everybody's coming over later for Daisy's birthday party. It's gonna be lots of fun. There's gonna be balloons and streamers. Why, Clarabelle's even baking Daisy's Favorite cake, with coconut icing." *Donald: "Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy." *Mickey: "And you know what." *Hilary: "What." *Mickey: "You're invited to the party, too." *Hilary: "Cool! This is almost like when Alice got invited to a tea party with the Mad Hatter and the March Hare." *Mickey: "Gee Donald. I think Daisy would really like her present. Do you know what it is?" *Hilary: "Why, it's a clock." *Donald: "It's a clock." *Mickey: "A cuckoo clock. That means a cuckoo bird will come out of the clock to tell us the time. See. The cuckoo bird comes out and says one cuckoo at one o' clock and it says two cuckoos at two o' clock. So, how many cuckoos will the cuckoo bird say at three o' clock?" *Hilary: "The number three." *Pluto: (Barks). *Mickey: "Three right. Three cuckoos for three o' clock." *Donald: "Oh boy. I wanna see the cuckoo bird." *Mickey: "Well. The little hand is on the three and the big hand is almost pointing straight up, that means it'll be three o' clock. The cuckoo bird is about to come out now, so let's listen and count the cuckoos." (The big hand gets on the twelve and the cuckoo bird comes out.) *Cuckoo: "Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" *Mickey: "Look. It's Cuckoo the cuckoo bird." (The Cuckoo Bird goes back in the clock.) * Category:Blog posts